Railroad Trouble - Special Edition - PC Beta - Thomas's Dream Team - Nintendo 64 - 12 Parts - UbiSoftFan94.
Here are twelve parts in Railroad Trouble: Special Edition for the PC, as part of Thomas's Dream Team for Nintendo 64, made by UbiSoftFan94. Cast: *Casey Jr as Agent Ed (Both the main heroes) *Toyland Express (from Babes in Toyland) as The Doc (Both kind, helpful, and good friends to Casey Jr and Agent Ed) *Rustee Rails (from Rustee Rails) as Agent Xyz (Both wise) *Montana (from Play Safe) as Burk (Both pompous, proud, and father figures of Casey Jr and Agent Ed) *Harry Hogwarts (from Harry Potter) as The Judge (Both vain and grandfather figures of Casey Jr and Agent Ed) *Tootle (from Little Golden Book Land) as The Elephant (Both best friends of Casey Jr and Agent Ed) *Jebidiah (from The Little Engine That Could "1991 film") as Person 1 (Both old) *Toots (from Porky's Railroad) as The Insane Patient (Both Western, Wise, and Helpful) *Blue (from Choo Choo) as Child 1 (Both wise) *Huey (from Choo Choo) as Person 2 (Both wise) *Ivor (from Ivor the Engine) as The Clerk (Both Western) *Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could "1991 film") as Suzy (Both the main females) *Emma (from Jim Button) as Child 2 (Both cute) *Jones (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Person 3 (Both smart) *Jake (from Budgie) as Person 4 (Both nice to Casey Jr and Thomas) *Speedy McAllister (from Chuggington) as Grogh's Henchman 1 *Pufle (from Steam Train) as Child 3 *Scott (from The Dinosaur Train) as Grogh's Henchman 2 *Humphrey (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Person 5 *Melissa (from Onion Pacific) as Person 6 *Pufferty (from Tickety Toc) as Super Ed *Silver Fish (from Porky's Railroad) as Grogh's Henchman 3 *Steve the Silver Engine as Grogh's Henchman 4 *Mark the Strong Engine as Grogh's Henchman 5 *Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Grogh (Both the main, strong, evil, and mean villains) *The Train (from AICP Minneapolis 2007) as The Pharmacist *Samson (from The Brave Locomotive) as The Robosuitcase *Mary (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as The Bar Lady *Linus (from The Brave Locomotive) as Child 4 *Terry (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 film') as Person 7 *Wilson (from Chuggington) as Child 5 *Timothy the Animal Train Engine as Person 8 *Rusty (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Person 9 *Billy the Tank Engine as Child 6 *Mickey Mouse as The Male Narrator *Brewster (from Chuggington) as Person 10 *Basil (from The Wind in The Willows) as Person 11 *Train with Caboose (from 13 Ghosts of Scooby Doo) as Grogh's Henchman 6 *Train (from Anastasia) as Person 12 *Shelbert (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Person 13 *Jason (from Back of the Knodilike) as Person 14 *Johnny (from The Brave Engineer) as The Bartender *Benny (from Who Framed Roger Rabbit?) as Person 15 *Allen the New Mixed Traffic Engine as Grogh's Henchman 7 *Bart the Dark Engine as Grogh's Henchman 8 *Speed Buggy (from Who Framed Roger Rabbit?) as Person 17 *Casey John (from Casey Jones 'n Luke) as Person 18 *John (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Person 19 *Tom Jerry (from Onion Pacific) as Child 7 *Rasmus (from Rasmus) as Child 8 *Little Chug as Child 9 *Choo Choo (from Choo Choo) as Child 10 *Steam Lokey (from Paul Bunyan) as Child 11 *Dougal Train (from Magic Roundabout) as Child 12 *Casey Joe (from Joel The Swedish Dragon) as Person 20 *Greendale Rocket (from Postman Pat) as Child 13 *Doc (from The Little Engine That Could "1991 film") as Person 21 *Train (from Scooby Doo Foul Play in Funland) as Child 14 *Caboose (from The Little Engine That Could "1991 film") as Person 22 *Lightning McQueen (from Cars) as Child 15 *Mater (from Cars) as Child 16 *Chick Hicks (from Cars) as Child 17 *Pedro (from Saludos Amigos) as Child 18 *Lizzie (from Cars) as Child 19 Scenes: *Railroad Trouble - Special Edition - PC Beta - Part 1 - The Intro With Casey Jr Drinking and Throwing Away A Can Before Going To Earth To Repair The Damage Done! (English) (15:30) *Railroad Trouble - Special Edition - PC Beta - Part 2 - Free The Toyland Express and Get Six Springs Hidden in the Barry Scrapyard HQ (English) (15:30) *Railroad Trouble - Special Edition - PC Beta - Part 3 - Getting Six Springs Hidden In The Barry Scrapyard HQ and Training Part 1 (German) (15:30) *Railroad Trouble - Special Edition - PC Beta - Part 4 - Find the Toyland Express Six Propeller Blades at the Moats (German) (15:30) *Railroad Trouble - Special Edition - PC Beta - Part 5 - Training Part 2 and Meeting Up With Tootle and Getting Six Jumping Stones (English) (15:30) *Railroad Trouble - Special Edition - PC Beta - Part 6 - Swimming Underneath The Water and Meeting Up With Johnny in the Glacier Cocktail and Finding Six Feathers for the Toyland Express (German) (15:30) *Railroad Trouble - Special Edition - PC Beta - Part 7 - Going to the Pyramid in Disguise and Meet Toots Before Going Down a Hole and Following the Right Faces (English) (15:30) *Railroad Trouble - Special Edition - PC Beta - Part 8 - Find Six Dominoes Finding and Training Part 3 before Getting Six Wild Piggies (English) (15:30) *Railroad Trouble - Special Edition - PC Beta - Part 9 - Getting Angry With Tillie Of Making A Fool Of Herself And Finding Barker And His Guards Putting Animals Into Crates (Spanish) (15:30) *Railroad Trouble - Special Edition - PC Beta - Part 10 - Finding The Magic Rude Edward In A Furious Battle Before Building A Machine (Spanish) (15:30) *Railroad Trouble - Special Edition - PC Beta - Part 11 - Going Into Cerberus's HQ and Defeating The Guards (Spanish) (15:30) *Railroad Trouble - Special Edition - PC Beta - Part 12 - Meeting Up With Cerberus And The Final Battle to Retrieve the Can And The Ending Credits With Characters In Love (English) (15:30) Pictures for the Cast: 480px-Timothy Q. Mouse.png|Timothy Q. Mouse as The Announcer Casey Jr in his night janitor's outfit..png|Casey Jr as Agent Ed Sorcerer Mickey Mouse 2.png|Mickey Mouse as The Male Narrator Minnie by the fireplace.jpg|Minnie Mouse as The Female Narrator Lightning mcqueen cars 2.png|Lightning McQueen as Child 1 Toyland Express as Doc .png|Toyland Express as King Doc Rustee Rails as Agent Xyz .png|Rustee Rails as Agent Xyz Montana as Burk..png|Montana as Burk Harry Hogwarts as The Judge..png|Harry Hogwarts as Judge Wallace Tootle as Ace Ventura.png|Tootle as Steven the Elephant Jebidiah the Old Chimney Sweep..png|Jebidiah as Person 1 Wilson.jpg|Wilson as Child 2 Farnsworth as Grogh's Henchman 1 .png|Farnsworth as Grogh's Henchman 1 Explorer video dora first detail.jpg|Blue as Child 3 Green train.PNG|Huey as Person 2 Ivor the Puppet on Strings..png|Ivor as The Clerk Princess Tillie's happy face..png|Tillie as Princess Suzy Toots as The Insane Patient .png|Toots as The Insane Inmate Budgie-Little-Helicopter.jpg|Budgie as Child 4 Porkysrailroad4.5.png|Silver Fish as Grogh's Henchman 2 Georgia as Casey Jones's Wife..png|Georgia as Person 5 Jacob as Grogh's Henchman 3..png|Jacob Pneumatic as Grogh's Henchman 3 Melissa as Child 6..png|Melissa as Child 5 Emma as Child 5..png|Emma as Child 6 Pictures for 12 Parts: Railroad Trouble - Special Edition - PC Beta - Part 1 - The Intro..png Railroad Trouble - Special Edition - PC Beta - Part 2 - Free Toyland Express And Find Him Six Springs!.png Railroad Trouble - Special Edition - PC Beta - Part 3 - Training Part 1 With Six Springs..png Railroad Trouble - Special Edition - PC Beta - Part 4 - Puffing To The Moats To Get Six Propellers!.png Railroad Trouble - Special Edition - PC Beta - Part 5 - Hand Over Your Money To Us!.png Railroad Trouble - Special Edition - PC Beta - Part 6 - Don't Be Surprised If Any Feathers Are Lying Around..png Railroad Trouble - Special Edition - PC Beta - Part 7 - There Are Lots of Scary Mummies!.png Railroad Trouble - Special Edition - PC Beta - Part 8 - A Trip To Cyberland Land with Garsington Manor..png Railroad Trouble - Special Edition - PC Beta - Part 9 - Animal Fever on Cyberland!.png Railroad Trouble - Special Edition - PC Beta - Part 10 - Fencers ready and fence. En garde and touche!.png Railroad Trouble - Special Edition - PC Beta - Part 11 - You'll Never Get The Last Modified Pig I've Stolen, You Monster!.png Railroad Trouble - Special Edition - PC Beta - Part 12 - I've Always Been Stronger Than You, So You Lie!.png Footage Inspired By Everyone: *Casey Jr Gets Tricked (Ringo Starr-US) *Toyland Express Helps Out (Ringo Starr-US) *Rustee Rails and the Elephant (George Carlin) *Casey Jr and the Circus (Michael Brandon) *Donald and Douglas (George Carlin) *Rustee Rails's Special Coal (Ringo Starr-US) *Casey Jr and the Missing Christmas Tree (George Carlin) *Casey Jr, Tootle, and the Dragon (George Carlin) *Tootle and the Carnival (Michael Brandon) *Tower Bugs (Alec Baldwin) *Emma's Carnival Special (Michael Brandon) *Trouble for Casey Jr (Ringo Starr-US) *The Flying Weasel (Ringo Starr-US) *A Better View for Montana (Alec Baldwin) *Fiery Speed Buggy (Michael Brandon) *Casey Jr, Tootle, and Old Slow Coach (Alec Baldwin) *Jebidiah and the Windmill (Michael Brandon) *Casey Jr and Lightning McQueen's Big Race (Ringo Starr-US) *Casey Jr and Stainz's Big Day Out (Michael Brandon) *Pop Goes The Silver Fish (George Carlin) *Come Out, Rustee Rails! (Ringo Starr-US) *Rustee Rails to the Rescue (Ringo Starr-US) *Toots Takes Charge (George Carlin) *Old Iron (Ringo Starr-US) *Jebidiah's Tightrope (George Carlin) *Montana and Farnsworth (Michael Brandon) *Toyland Express's Exploit (George Carlin) *Tootle's Ghostly Trick (George Carlin) *Harry Hogwarts Learns A Lesson (Ringo Starr-US) *Foolish Freight Cars (Ringo Starr-US) *A Proud Day for Harry Hogwarts (Ringo Starr-US) *The World's Strongest Engine (Casey Jr version) (Alec Baldwin) *Silver Fish's Devious Deeds (George Carlin) *A New Friend for Casey Jr (Ringo Starr-US) *Steam Lokey to the Rescue (George Carlin) *Harry Hogwarts in a Mess (George Carlin) *No Joke for Harry Hogwarts (George Carlin) *A Close Shave for Toots (Ringo Starr-US) *Casey Jr Comes To Breakfast (George Carlin) *Halloween (Casey Jr version) (Michael Brandon) *Tillie's New Coaches (Michael Angelis-US) *Casey Jr and the Magic Railroad (Alec Baldwin) *Calling All Engines! (Casey Jr Version) (Michael Brandon) *The Great Discovery (Casey Jr Version) (Pierce Brosnan-US) *Hero of the Rails (Casey Jr Version) (Michael Brandon) *Toy Island Rescue (Michael Brandon) *Day of the Villains (Michael Brandon) *Blue Mountain Mystery (Casey Jr Version) (Michael Brandon) *King of the Railway (Casey Jr Version) (Mark Moraghan-US) *Tale of the Brave (Casey Jr Version) (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Adventure Begins (Casey Jr Version) (Mark Moraghan-US) *Fantasyland's Legend of the Lost Treasure (Mark Moraghan-US) (Programmes) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav (on http://www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/) sounds_light.zip *ltsaberon01.wav *lightsaberpulse.wav *ltsaberswing03.wav *ltsaberoff01.wav *ltsaberswing05.wav *ltsaberswing01.wav *ltsaberhit07.wav *ltsaberswing07.wav *ltsaberhit15.wav *ltsaberhit06.wav *ltsaberhit14.wav *ltsaberhit03.wav *ltsaberhit01.wav *ltsaberbodyhit01.wav *ltsaberswing02.wav *ltsaberswing04.wav *ltsaberswing06.wav *ltsaberswing08.wav *ltsaberswingdbl01.wav soundsblaster.zip *trprsht1.wav *trprsht2.wav *bcfire01.wav *bcfire02.wav *pistol-1.wav *pistout1.wav *trprout.wav *concuss1.wav *concuss5.wav troopervoices.zip *i00s102z.wav troopervoices2.zip *i00s130z.wav *i00s131z.wav *i00s127z.wav *i00s129z.wav soundsforce2.zip *forcegrip01.wav *forcehealing01.wav *forcejump02.wav *forcelitning02.wav *forcepersuas01.wav *forcepersuas02.wav *forceprotect01.wav *forcepull01.wav *forcesee01.wav *forcethrow01.wav tpmsaber1.zip *FastSabr.wav *Hit01.wav *sabhit1.wav *sabhit2.wav *sabhit3.wav *sabrarmb1.wav *sabrhit2.wav *sabrhit3.wav *sabrhit4.wav *sabrswg1.wav *sabrswg2.wav tpmsaber2.zip *Hit02.wav *Hit03.wav *L_SABER.wav *sabrhit5.wav *sabrhit6.wav *sabrhum.wav *sabroff1.wav *sabrout1.wav *sabrswg3.wav *sabrswg4.wav *sabrswg5.wav *sabrswg6.wav *sabrswg7.wav www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/saberfx_fergo.asp *2 clash.wav *2 clash 2.wav *2 clash 3.wav *2 clash 4.wav *2 clash 5.wav *2 clash CK.wav *3 clash 1.wav *3 clash 2.wav *3 clash CK.wav *4 clash 2.wav *4 clash good.wav *5 clash 2.wav *clash 01.wav *coolsaber.wav *doube bladed twirl.wav *fx4.wav *fx5.wav *Hum 1.wav *Hum 2.wav *Hum 4.wav *Hum 5.wav *lasrhit1.wav *lasrhit2.wav *lasrhit3.wav *lasrhit4.wav *LSwall01.wav *LSwall02.wav *saber sequence.wav *saber sequence 2.wav *saber sequence 3.wav *Saberblk.wav *Saberftn.wav *SaberOn.wav *SlowSabr.wav *Spin 1.wav *Spin 2.wav *Spin 3.wav *Spin 4.wav *Spin 5.wav *Spin 6.wav *sthswng1.wav *sthswng2.wav *sthswng3.wav *sthtwrl1.wav *sthtwrl2.wav *sw4-lightsabre.wav *Swing01.wav *Swing02.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Wooonnnnssss/ *saberhum1.wav *saberhum2.wav *saberhum3.wav *saberhum4.wav *saberhum5.wav *saberhup1.mp3 *saberhup2.mp3 *saberhup3.mp3 *saberhup4.mp3 *saberhup5.mp3 *saberhup6.mp3 *saberhup7.mp3 *saberhup8.mp3 *saberhup9.mp3 (on http://starchives.tripod.com/swwav.html) *blaster.wav *Darth Vader Breathing Sound Effects http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Eteignages/ *enemy_saber_off.mp3 *enemy_saber_on.mp3 http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Blocages/ *saberbounce1.mp3 *saberbounce2.mp3 *saberbounce3.mp3 *saberblock1.mp3 *saberblock2.mp3 *saberblock3.mp3 *saberblock4.mp3 *saberblock5.mp3 *saberblock6.mp3 *saberblock7.mp3 *saberblock8.mp3 *saberblock9.mp3 http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Contacts/Autres%20sabres/ *LSwall03.wav *LSrico01.wav *LSrico02.wav *LSrico03.wav *LSbody01.wav *LSbody02.wav *LSbody03.wav *LSsabr01.wav *LSsabr02.wav *LSsabr03.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Contacts/Lasers/ *LsHitSm1.wav *LsHitSm2.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Eteignages/ *enemy_saber_off.mp3 *saberoff.mp3 http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Allumages/ *enemy_saber_on.mp3 *saberon.mp3 (on http://starchives.tripod.com/swwav.html) *blaster.wav *Darth Vader Breathing Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav (on http://www.galaxyfaraway.com/gfa/1998/12/star-wars-sounds-archive/) *Lazer.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Wooonnnnssss/Edit *saberhum4.wav *saberhum3.wav *saberhum2.wav *saberhup1.mp3 *saberhup2.mp3 *saberhup3.mp3 *saberhup4.mp3 *saberhup5.mp3 *saberhup6.mp3 *saberhup7.mp3 *saberhup8.mp3 *saberhup9.mp3 http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/ *bounce1.mp3 *bounce2.mp3 *bounce3.mp3 *saber_catch.mp3 *saberhit.mp3 *saberhit1.mp3 *saberhit2.mp3 *saberhit3.mp3 *saberhitwall1.mp3 *saberhitwall2.mp3 *saberhitwall3.mp3 *saberspinoff.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav https://www.mediafire.com/folder/sb1xyeiksyids/Cinesound_2#j1zxnjt1uu1g5 https://drive.google.com/drive/u/0/folders/0B1CdBz9psNUNd05qUGw3UE5JZ3M better_saber_sounds.zip *cb_ls_powerdown (1).wav *cb_ls_powerup (1).wav (on http://starchives.tripod.com/swwav.html) *blaster.wav *Darth Vader Breathing Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav (on http://www.galaxyfaraway.com/gfa/1998/12/star-wars-sounds-archive/) *Lazer.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav https://www.mediafire.com/folder/sb1xyeiksyids/Cinesound_2#j1zxnjt1uu1g5 Trivia *This will be a walkthrough, inspired by TheTonicTrouble, VL437, ZachLegoManiac, SongofSoaring, and JC4R's gameplays. *Since Casey Jr's light blue lightsaber, which is in his right hand, will carry the ltsaberon01.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie, his other light blue lightsaber, which is in his left hand, will carry the SaberOn.wav, Hum 4.wav, and ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Tillie's two blue lightsabers will the lightsaber_03.wav, SaberOn.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, Hum 2.wav, fx5.wav, and ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects. *Thomas makes a special appearence, and will wear red shorts, a blue shirt, and yellow and white sneakers, including a red neckerchief, because his hairstyle is yellow and is tied back for a ponytail, with a blue hairbobble, because he carries a gold ear-ring on one of his ears, and carries a light blue lightsaber, that will have the saberon.mp3, lightsaberpulse.wav, and saberoff.mp3 sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Toots carries two lightsabers, one being orange and carrying the fx4.wav, Hum 1.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects, and the other being yellow and carrying the coolsaber.wav, Hum 5.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Alfred carries a double-bladed saber staff, that is purple, and carries the sw4-lightsabre.wav, L_SABER.wav, Hum 2.wav, Hum 4.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Tootle carries a shotgun. *Cerberus carries a red lightsaber, that has the enemy_saber_on.mp3, lightsaberpulse.wav, and enemy_saber_off.mp3 sound effects throughout the entire movie. Soundtrack for Railroad Trouble *Ski Slope * Plain Part 01 * Plain Part 02 * Plain Part 03 * Plain Part 04 * Plain Part 05 * Cave Part 01 * Cave Part 02 * Cave Part 03 * Cave Part 04 * Karota Part 01 *Karota Part 02 * Karota Part 03 * Karota Part 04 * Karota Part 05 * Moats Part 01 * Moats Part 02 * Moats Part 03 * Moats Part 04 * Moats Part 05 * Moats Part 06 * Moats Part 07 * Moats Part 08 * Canyon Part 01 * Canyon Part 02 * Canyon Part 03 * Canyon Part 04 * Canyon Part 05 * Canyon Part 06 *Cocktail Glacier Part 01 * Cocktail Glacier Part 02 * Cocktail Glacier Part 03 * Cocktail Glacier Part 04 *Pyramid Part 01 * Pyramid Part 02 * Pyramid Part 03 *Grogha Gola Plant Part 01 *Grogha Gola Plant Part 02 * Grogha Gola Plant Part 03 * Grogha Gola Plant Part 04 * Grogha Gola Plant Part 05 * Grogha Gola Plant Part 06 * Grogha Gola Plant Part 07 * Grogha Gola Plant Part 08 * Grogh's HQ Part 01 * Grogh's HQ Part 02 * Credits Category:UbiSoftFan94 Category:Tonic Trouble Video Game Spoof Category:Tonic Trouble Video Game Spoofs